Community Service
by Boxenofdonuts
Summary: Eren wants to get his hours for community service, which he found to be a pain in the butt. But what happens when he offers to paint for a friend of the principal's? Levi might be a bit more than Eren bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin owo)

Eren _hates_ community service.

He hates it with a passion.

The brunette began to hate it once he found out everything about it, which was about 7th grade. Now, it probably wouldn't be an issue if.. no, wait, it would be.

Eren was a Junior, currently. He absolutely despised community service for many reasons, including the fact that he needed so many, he worked for old people who were pretty demanding at times (it went over the top too many times,) and he had to do most of it with people he didn't like, especially that horse-faced guy in his class, a total douchebag to Eren.

The dude had the hots for Eren's adopted sister, and he found that utterly disgusting. Not that Eren found Mikasa unattractive; she was very attractive, weird coming from him, but he thought the way that horse-face begged at her feet for attention, practically drooling over her.

Eren only saw her as a sister, but there was almost no way he was going to allow Mikasa date such a guy.

Back to community service. It just so turned out that Mikasa and his blonde friend, Armin, had already both gotten their hours. It was around.. 20 hours, or so.

This school was going to kill him.

The two offered to join him in community service, but he turned down their offer, knowing he would feel guilty if they decided to help him just for their company instead of doing what they want to.

Eren sighed, running a hand down the side of his face with a free hand as he headed to his locker, down the hall, books in hand. He passed by the office, and a sheet of paper caught his eye.

Coincidentally, it was a sheet explaining details about community service. At the top, the letters that drew his attention toward it were in bright red, and a line of words below it in sky blue. The colors clashed horribly, so it seemed that this person was desperate for help.

No, demanding it.

He took his time walking to his locker; the last bell had rung, and Mikasa was at practice, while Armin's grandfather always picked him up from school. Eren usually walked alone, save for some occasions.

The red words said, "Community Service", while the blue read, "Speak to the principal for more details." Skimming through the rest of the page, he found out that he would mainly be painting. Wasting no time afterward, he quickly made his way down to his locker, retrieving his things, and headed to the office.

With a flash, he was in the principal's office.

"Community service..? Ah, yes, you're here about that, then." Mr. Smith, a blonde, blue-eyed man repeated, with a smile.

"Now, I have to warn you about the man you're going to work for." To this, Eren raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why? Is he that bad?"

"Let's just say he's a close friend of mine, and he's usually grumpy, cranky, and hard to please. You might have to be careful around him; and if you ever drip any paint on his carpet... well, let's just say things might not end well between you two." Mr. Smith explained, offering a smile sympathetic smile for Eren.

"Nothing that I haven't delt with before. What is his name?"

"Levi. Short man, about 5'3. But don't tell him I called him short." The principal chuckled, offering a wink, to which Eren returned with a small smile.

"Alright, thank you. Ah... where am I going to meet him?"

"At the park on Saturday, 2:30 in the afternoon. Is that alright with you?"

"Completely." Eren wasn't usually busy, so he was very flexible and had lots of free time.

It was almost sad.

"Fantastic. I'll let him know. See you Monday, Mr. Jaeger." Mr. Smith waved goodbye.

Eren did the same before exiting.

And he had no idea what he was in for.

~Timeskip~

It was Saturday. Eren didn't have to wait long; he volunteered just yesterday.

Currently, he was occupying a swing, kicking the gravel as he sucked on a popsicle.

Not even five minutes later, a black limosine pulled up, and the sweet cold treat nearly fell out of the green-eyed boy's mouth. His eyes remained on the sight as a the driver got out to open a door for someone.

Out stepped a short man, of about 5'3.

Said man was not really muscular, though very lean. His skin was a porcelain-color. He had shiny raven hair, sporting an undercut. It appeared that he was wearing designer jeans, a black T-shirt, regular black tennis shoes, which didn't mix well with his jeans, but for some reason, this man made it look good. Sporting sunglassed, he looked nearly perfect.

He looked in Eren's direction, though Eren couldn't tell well, indication only being a mere tilt of the man's head. The man tilted his shades down, showing peircing slate-grey eyes as he scanned Eren, it seemed. Eren only returned the stare with his lovely green gaze, turning his attention back to his popsible a few times to make sure it didn't drip.

It felt like this man was watching his every move.

They stared at eachother for a few moments, before the man finally spoke up. "Are you the kid who Erwin said wanted to do community service?"

"Erwin? You mean Mr. Smith? Yeah, I am." Eren responded, biting into the frozen sweet.

"Once you're done with that, get in the car." Eren choked on said treat before giving the man a bewildered look. "What?"

"Did I stutter, or are you deaf? I am not going to spend longer out in this ungodly heat because you couldn't understand even one sentence spoken, brat. Get. In. The. God. D*mn. Vehicle."

Without another moment of hesitation, he stuffed the rest into his mouth and scrambled into the limosine, awkwardly.

"I sure as h3ll hope you aren't as bad at painting as you are idiotic while getting into a limosine, brat."

"So... you're Levi, then?" Eren questioned awkwardly, once he'd finished the cold mess he made.

"No, I'm a kidnapper who just so happens to know where you are and what for. What do you think, moron?" Levi answered bitterly.

"Sheesh, sorry." Eren mumbled.

Eren usually didn't have a problem with the people he did work for. He usually preferred doing work for people who were a bit more on the edgy side than sweet people, for they actually point out what he does wrong, instead of people who take it and leave it.

But this man might just be more than he bargained for, he mused as he glanced over to Levi, who was already staring him down with a silver gaze.

He tore his eyes away and back out the window.

This would be very eventful.

(Okay so I just I don't even what. Let me start again. I got this idea while waiting for someone so I could paint wow what a coincidence. Though, when I was waiting, it was freezing. Ugh.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. :D)

Eren has done community service for all kinds of people.

There are the nice ones who spare your feelings and don't point out your flaws, much to Eren's dismay; there are the neutral ones who are quite welcoming yet will point out a few mistakes in a nice way.

There are edgy ones, who are pretty... okay, unless you screw up the whole thing, and that sets them off like a bomb. And then there are the ones who are downright rude and unbearable.

Guess which category Eren placed Levi in?

The brunette thought back to their earlier conversation, right after Eren was allowed inside of Levi's-GI-FRICKEN-GANTIC-mansion. That is, letting him in after he wiped his shoes clean of mud and gravel for about five minutes.

Levi was a clean-freak. So this is what Mr. Smith meant by 'If he got a drop of paint of the carpet, this guy will surely kill you,' in short.

That's what he got from it, anyway.

This is what their conversation was like:

"What are you staring at, brat?" Levi asked him, as Eren looked at the house.

"It's just... a big place. You know, I expected you to be a lot older." Eren changed the subject right away.

To this, Levi simply raised a questioning eyebrow.

Eren waved his hands around to change Levi's accusations before correcting himself; "Well it's just... not that Mr. Smith described you as old, I.. you... well..."

"Spit it out, brat, I don't have all day."

"I usually work for old people, because most of the time, they request community service because they can't do it by themself."

"Are you saying you're giving up right here?" Levi looked murderous.

"NO! No," Eren cleared his voice after his little outburst, "I'm just saying... you have a big house, so why didn't you just hire some professional painters instead?"

"Because I'd much rather a moron like you paint my walls instead of professional people who cost a lot of money. Does this not benefit the both of us?" Levi inquired, and Eren really couldn't argue against that.

"I suppose it does..." Eren looked at the ground, realizing that Levi was right.

Though, Eren didn't really appreciate that the other male chose to have some kid do his dirty work instead of hiring people, just because he can't paint himself.

It really pissed Eren off.

He rolled up his sleeves as he stepped inside. "So, what and where am I painting?"

"You'll be painting the walls of the basement. There's carpet down there, so if-"

Eren cut him off, finishing his sentence, "If I get paint on the carpet, I'll be as good as dead."

He received a harsh glare after cutting off Levi. Eren frowned, and mumbled, "Excuse me, _your majesty._" His last two words laced with saracasm. He quickly turned, grabbing the supplies-Paint rollers, a couple cans of paint, paint brushes, painter's tape, roller tray, ect.

Most was kept in a plastic bag while the other hand held the paint. Eren made his way down stairs, frowning.

He looked around, rummaged through the bag, and shouted upstairs, "Hey Levi, do you have any sheets I can lay on this floor? Torn, stained, whatever?"

"There are no such things in my household, Jaeger. Go find something else instead." Came back a simple reply, and Eren sighed before setting everything down, heading upstairs.

"Then I'll go buy some. Where's the nearest store?" Levi sighed before writing down the directions on a piece of paper.

Eren headed out, squinting at the paper, for Levi's beautifully scrawled cursive wasn't really easy for green eyes to make out. After a few minutes, he finally arrived.

Heading down the aisles, he noticed someone familiar.

Jean Kirschtein turned his head, to see Eren.

"Well if it isn't Jaeger. What are you doing here?" Jean questioned with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Horse-Face. It's none of your business," Eren replied, mocking Jean's tone.

"It is if I make it my business."

"Not now, Horse-Face. Unlike some people, I actually have something to do with my life. Why don't you get one?" Eren finished his insulting phrase, and not a fraction of a second later, his cheek was met with a right-hook.

He fell to the floor, hand nursing his bruising cheek. "What the h3ll was that for, Horse-Face? What's your problem?"

"My problem, Jaeger, is you. You get in the way. You have a pretty girl fawning all over you, catering to your every need; you push her away, you're a total douche bag, and you're always rude to me!" Not long after, his own face was met with a tanned fist. He held his eye as he glared at Eren.

"Excuse me? You're the one that's fawning over my sister, and I'll only see her as that, you sick b*stard! If I was ever rude to you, it's because you always initiate it by being rude yourself!"

After those words were said, punching and kicking began. Eventually, the employees pulled them apart, Eren with a split lip, broken nose, and bruising cheek and ribs, while Jean was sporting a now-blackening eye, bruises on his arms and ribs, and a bloody nose, but not broken.

Eren cursed as he spit blood, much to the employee's dismay, bought the sheets, and left, Jean glaring at him the whole time.

Eren shifted his nose back into place, wincing as he felt blood gush from where it originated. He quickly made his way to a gas station, buying a tea for Levi and a pop for himself. Levi may be a jerk, but he's allowing Eren to get community service.

The brunette returned within minutes, opening the door, leaving the can of cold tea on the table, and heading downstairs without a word, sniffling.

Levi heard this, and came strolling through, heading downstairs to check on Eren. "Are you crying like a little pansy now?" Before he could make fun of Eren more, Eren kept his back to him, but the blood on said male's free hand was enough indication for Levi.

"Brat, look at me." He demanded, only met with no response.

"Look at me now, or so help me.." Levi trailed off as Eren slowly turned around, wiping blood off of his chin with the back of his hand, injuries covering his face and green orbs gazing at the floor in shame.

Levi's glare felt like ice needles on Eren's skin. Before he knew it, Levi had harshly grabbed Eren's arm, dragging him upstairs, and practically throwing him into one of the chairs at the large dining room table. Levi exited the room, a killer expression on his face.

Eren knew then, he was screwed over.


	3. Chapter 3

( I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ^^ Sorry this is late. Like.. really late. Super fantastically late. Carry on.)

Levi stormed back into the room. Eren didn't like his expression, but Levi was holding a... medical kit?

The brunette had to suppress a sigh of relief. He thought the other was going to kill him, and may have gone to grab knives. Not that he was worried for Eren's safety, but Eren was _pretty sure_ that he dripped blood on the floor once or twice while coming in.

The shorter male got to work, cleaning Eren's lip none too gently; he quickly walked into the kitchen and back, shoving an icepack against the other's face with a harsh motion before continuing.

Throughout the whole process, Eren averted his eyes.

Levi placed the tape over Eren's nose, before staring him down. All was silent until Levi's voice penetrated the sound air. "So."

Eren flinched, jumping at the amount of venom in the other's voice.

"Care to explain?" Levi crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well... I.. He..." Eren gave a sigh of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, wincing in pain, and taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"So, there's this guy in my class, right? I usually end up doing community service with him; he has this face that looks like a horse's. He thinks he's a bigshot and he's jealous of me because he likes my adopted sister. He's annoying and rude and I felt he needed to be put in his place. But I swear, he threw the first punch." Eren finished, adding on the last part quickly, so Levi couldn't make any quick assumptions.

"Let me get this straight. You punched a guy because he was annoying?"

"It wasn't like that at all! He punched me first!"

"You fought back."

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, because I wouldn't have ran my mouth off, saying stupid, idiotic things in your moronic language because I 'feel like he should be put in his place.'!" He retorted, voice raising at the last words. Eren flinched, and looked away.

"You don't understand." Eren mumbled under his breath, which did not go unheard by the other.

"You're right, I don't understand, because I'm not a dumb, stupid, moronic sh!t for brains like you are!"

These words kind of hurt Eren. He looked up at Levi, letting that show in his eyes for a split second, before blinking whatever tears could form, and standing up, frowning.

"I don't even know.. why you even care! You don't know me, you never have, and once I'm done, you probably never will!" Eren shouted back, seething with rage but eyes betraying a hint of sadness.

Also caught by Levi.

Eren stormed downstairs after receiving a slightly shocked look from the shorter.

Levi realized that he may have gone a little too far. He smacked his forehead, running a hand down as he felt a pang of guilt run through his.. what, does he even have a brain now? Coming in like shockwaves of pain, Levi immediately started to contemplate apologizing to the latter. He took a deep breath, and sat at the table.

"I had to be rude, I just had to. Look at you, Levi. You've managed to find someone to help you, and you nearly chased him away all because of a bloody broken nose. Literally." He murmured under his breath, letting his head fall back, over the top of the chair he occupied. His soft raven hair swished back with the motion.

He then shorted as he thought about what he said. "No, not even help. The kid is doing all of the work. Might as well do something in return..." He stared at the ceiling, before blinking. "Wait, no. No, no, no, I'm not feeling guilty right now. For some annoying, snot-nosed brat. Whatever he did, he got what was coming to him. Besides, he's doing this by himself for hours. Technically, without me, he wouldn't be able to graduate. Tch." He lifted his head off of the chair, and stood up. Brushing off invisible dust, he grimaced as he went to the kitchen, beliefs contradictory to what he said.

"I don't even know why I care, Eren." He mumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh as he opened up one of the cupboards, taking down a cylinder full of chocolate powder, mainly for a certain special drinks that Levi knew snot-nosed brats loved.

That, and his crazy, $hitty four-eyed scientist friend he knew oh so very well.

Filling up a measuring cup, wordlessly, he silently made his way over to the machine he used to heat up the water for his tea, and yet again, also for his friend-could he even call her that? Acquaintance, then- for hot chocolate because apparently, 'Tea is bland and for old people like you.'

Levi then realized he'd muttered the last sentence unintentionally, before shrugging. He went to a different cupboard this time, getting out a plate and a box of pop-tarts, unwrapping them, and practically throwing them onto the plate. If Eren complained about the bad combination, then he can take his complaints and shove it up his a-.

The raven's train of thought flew right into a wall abruptly as he realized the red button that shone when heating up was off, and was ready to dispense. Adding a few table-spoons of the chocolate powder mix and dispensing the water, he blew on the sudden steam attacking his face before grabbing a spoon and stirring it slowly and smoothly.

Suddenly, he felt very awkward taking a plate of cherry poptarts and hot chocolate downstairs to someone he'd just met. Shrugging it off, he took the mug and the plate, carrying both hand-in-hand, and going to the basement.

He was silent, so the other didn't notice his presence. If Levi hated anything, it was creaky stairs. To the point where it was next to his hatred of uncleanliness.

Levi hated dirty things with a passion.

Setting the plate and mug down gently, he took a seat, crossing his legs, and watched Eren silently.

He watched as the brunette painted the wall with nice, even strokes, and a smooth motion, including the gentle and elegant flick of his wrist. Eren was merely painting the corners, and there wasn't a single flaw yet.

And then he asked himself one very important question, making a face all the while. 'Why aren't I saying anything?'

Lord Ravioli was about to speak, when Eren turned around, and let out a very un-manly shriek of terror. "W-WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Creaky stairs make a creepy Levi." He stated without a second thought.

"That makes no sense." Eren replied, setting the paintbrush down and taking a seat next to Levi.

"Who said you could stop?" Levi questioned, panicking the tiniest bit when he realized Eren was standing up to go back to work.

"You really can't take a joke, can you, kid?" Levi asked, voice in a monotone.

"Well excuse me, but you don't strike me as the kind of person to crack a joke. At all." Eren sighed.

"Whatever, kid. I just wanted to say-." Levi was cut off by Eren.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I shouldn't have gone off and yelled at you like that." Eren apologized, a sheepish look on his face as he avoided eye-contact with the other.

"What."

"I said, I'm sorry." He repeated.

"No, I was going to say, I'm sorry. I'm not your mother, so I shouldn't act like that."

"What."

"Yeah. That's the first and last time you'll get an apology out of me. Eat the poptarts and drink the hot chocolate. Then get back to work."

"Yessir." Eren replied, picking up a poptart and nibbling on it.

"I don't have all day."

"Sorry, sorry." With that, he shoved the whole poptart in his mouth, earning a disgusted look from Levi.

Eren caught onto this and chewed hastily before swallowing, using the hot chocolate to wash it down. "You wanted me to hurry."

"I didn't say shove it down your throat."

"Well, you're just picky." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and went back to painting.

With a sigh of exasperation, Levi headed upstairs, before flashing one last endearing look to the other, and muttering, "Brat."

Which did not go unheard by the other as a small grin crossed his handsome features.

(RAUGHBLAH)


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for not updating. ;u; I'm not very kind, and I feel like I'm neglecting this a bit too much, so I'll try a little harder, okay? :D I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin~.)

A week had passed since the brat had finished painting the room, and much to Levi's dismay, Eren did a perfect job.

Which meant he couldn't really call him back to fix anything and- no, Levi. No.

Sighing and facepalming, Levi sat neatly on his couch. Eren had left his phone number to Levi, just in case there was an emergency (not that Levi thought that Eren could really help with any problems he had) (Eren said that Levi should also call if he can't reach something) (that snotty brat), and he felt extremely inclined to call.

Though, he wouldn't, on his life, give something to feed the flames of Eren's ego by making a simple phone call.

Besides, he was just fine on his own.

Alone.

In this big, empty, spotless house.

It's quiet.

Before Levi knew it, he had already pressed the call button to the contact of, 'stupid brat'. Cursing silently, he realized he had nothing he could offer to the other.

In the end, he silently thanked the gods that he didn't pick up. He was about to set the phone on the table and stand up to make himself some tea, but his phone vibrated in his hand.

Ringtones are disruptive to the mind and concentration.

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to decide whether he should pick up or not.

Pressing the answer button, he disdainfully-and almost nervously-brought the phone up to his ear. "...What do you want?"

Erens-somewhat soothing? Levi's only known the kid for a week!-voice rang through his mind as the other spoke over the phone, a worried tone lacing his words. "Are you okay, Levi? Is something wrong? Did you spot a flaw? Is there something you can't reach?" Levi's silver eye twitched at the last comment, hearing muffled laughter that wasn't Eren's-feminine, or so it sounded-from the other end.

"You idiot."

"What?" Eren sounded astonished. "What did I do wrong?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"You called me first, so I was wondering if you needed me for something." Eren replied, incredulously. "Sorry if I disturbed you."

"No, wait. Nevermind. Do you want to go out somewhere? It doesn't have to be today, just.. sometime soon, maybe?"

"What."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, brat." Levi's tone was bitter. "If not, I'll just hang up."

"NO! No, no no, I, uh, sure, yeah! When?" Eren fumbled to get his words out; this did not go unheard by Levi in the slightest.

"Whenever you're free."

"Well, today is Friday, but I just had basketball practice, so how about tomorrow?"

"Whatever, kid."

"Hey!" Eren sounded cheerful. "You didn't call me a brat this time!"

"Would you rather I did?" Levi deadpanned.

"No, no, in fact, I'd like to be called by my real name. That would be great."

"Sure. How about no? Anyway, you know where my house is. I'll choose the place. What time do you want to come over?"

"How about eleven? And can't you even try to make an effort for my name?" Eren sounded determined to be addressed by his regular name. Levi wouldn't have that either.

"Brat suits you better." With that, Levi hung up.

He felt the sudden urge to throw his phone at the wall. The ravenette felt like he'd just made a complete fool of himself.

And making a fool of himself was something Levi wouldn't tolerate so easily.

(IT'S SHORT BUT I'LL TRY BETTER, I PROMISE, LOVELIES.)


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or little sisters whom pester me to update. Here you go. ouo)

Levi was pacing back and forth in his house, hands behind his back as nervousness.. yes, that's what some people called it, the nervous feeling swirled in the pit of his stomach.

It was about seven minutes until eleven, and Levi wouldn't ever be honest with himself as the author is about him to the readers.

He was terrified, and he just couldn't figure out exactly _why _he felt this way.

Though when he thinks about it, the biggest fear is making a fool of himself in front of someone he just met, yet undeniably took an interest to. The raven reassured himself more than enough times that he wouldn't, for the mere fact that he was a man of perfection.

He didn't make an idiot of himself in front of just _anyone_.

If anything progresses far enough for the two, then maybe he'd be more comfortable with it, but for Pete's sake, he wasn't gonna let it happen today.

But what if the taller didn't like Levi back?

For some reason, the shorter was dismally inclined to running over every little flaw of his own, that either he or someone else pointed out, which, once again, was much to his dismay.

He broke out of his depressing reverie when he heard the chiming of the doorbell ring throughout the household, and every wall he built up to protect himself from fear broke down as the feeling returned to the depths of his gut.

Levi cursed mentally, straightening out his black t-shirt and brushing away invisible dust all the while before making his way to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it to see a smiling, bright-eyed brat.

Eren wore a red t-shirt with a black longsleeve underneath, whilst wearing your average every-day jeans and a pair of ratty black converse. Despite Eren's plain and casual clothing, Levi did appreciate the way everything fit perfectly on the other.

Though, the shorter male didn't appreciate the little cuts, that were nearly healed by now, marring the otherwise perfect skin.

"So, where are we going?" Eren broke the silence, unaware of the fact that Levi was taking in his appearance.

"Somewhere."

"Wow, amazing." Eren snorted, and replying sarcastically.

"We don't have to, if you're going to be a cocky little $hit."

"No, wait, I didn't mean it-." The brunette was cut off by the shorter.

"Calm down, Eren. I'm not going to bite your head off. Get in the car, Jaeger."

"Oh. Okay." Eren easily complied, getting in the passenger seat. "You're driving this time?"

"Oh, no, I'm not driving, I'm letting my buddy Jesus take the fricking wheel. Of course I'm driving. Or do you think me incapable?" Levi really wished he thought before he spoke, because he was 100% sure that Eren was gonna leave. He turned on the car anyway.

Instead, Eren waved his hands to deny any of what was said. "No, it's just... you came to pick me up, and someone was driving for you. Where did he go?" Levi felt relieved on the inside, backing out of his driveway and making his way to the restaurant they were going to eat at.

"Maybe I like to give those who work for me a day off, because I'm a charitable person." He replied, earning yet another snort from another.

And this earned Eren a piercing glare himself.

The other was shut down within a few seconds from the withering stare, all too suddenly finding his hands which occupied his lap to be more interesting that anything else.

"What's the matter, Jaeger, cat got your tongue?" Levi teased, though his tone only differed slightly. Obviously he wasn't very good at starting a conversation.

"Well, no, but-."

"But what?" Levi stopped at a red light, taking a moment to look at the other, who had a tint of pink on his cheeks which showed that he was embarassed and _oh God he's so adorable and-._

Levi should really stop before he hurts himself, he realized before he turned his attention back to the lights, which turned green.

"I don't know, to be honest. You know, this kind of feels like a date." Eren said quietly.

This made Levi's heart jump, whether he would let it show on his face or not.

Either way, it wouldn't have mattered, since Eren still found his hands to be very important.

"Yeah, so? Haven't you been on a date before?"

"Honestly? No. See, there have been girls who've asked me out before, but I denied them, simply for my... sexual preference." Eren trailed off, hoping he didn't sound like he was asking for anything because dangit, it wasn't.

"... Oh." Levi replied simply, and Eren didn't know what to think.

What to think about what he thought.

"So, do you get bullied for it at school then?" Levi spoke again, and Eren didn't need much time to think before responding.

"Ha." He chuckled dryly, before continuing. "It would be a shock to me if they didn't. To be honest, I used to get upset and bothered by it, but I kinda just brushed it off after I'd have enough, and occasionally, I'll tell someone off for it."

"Oh, so do you ever get in fights with people about it?"

"Not as often as I'll get into fights about something else, to tell the truth."

"Such as?" Asked Levi as he pulled into an empty parking space at an Italian restaurant.

"For example, I've told you about Jean. You know, the guy that keeps trying to get into my sister's pants all the time? He won't stop bothering me about anything that involves her if he bothers me at all." He paused for a moment, thinking, before adding on a small bit. "Except when we fight just because he's being a total moron."

"He's not the only moron, you brat." Levi stated flatly, and Eren brushed the insult off as a waitress showed them to a table near the window. Once they got themselves situated, the two opened up menus. She came back to give them water, then left.

"I like this place already." Eren said, almost as if the previous topic had never existed in the first place. Yet, he brought it up again, just to prove he wasn't avoiding anything. "Jean will ask me for her phone number, and about what she does, and sometimes.." the brunette's face scrunched up in disgust as he spoke again, "He'll ask what color her underwear is."

"That's terrifying." Levi set down his menu, as did Eren once he decided. When the waitress came to them, he'd ordered ravioli, and Eren ordered spaghetti.

Of course, Levi couldn't order without Eren snorting.

"Can it, brat." Levi's voice was sharp as daggers and directed toward Eren, who covered his mouth.

"Sorry, sorry. But I tell Jean every time, 'You're disgusting, especially for assuming that I have a crush on my sister. Whether she's adopted or not, she's my sister, and I'd consider it incest if anyone brought up anything about us liking eachother.' Mikasa is my sister, and though it may seem that I hold a high place in her world, she only sees me as a brother as well, you know?" Eren rambled on, while Levi listened intently, sipping on his water.

The raven felt extremely comfortable around the other at this point, and thanked God that it wasn't awkward to be in conversation. The brat going off about utter nonsense was ten times better than having thick, tense air about them.

Of course, it was peaceful. And of course, someone had to come ruin it.

Levi heard an all too familiar squeal of joy as footsteps made their way to the duo's table.

"LEVIIII!" An ecstatic voice called into his ear, to which he responded by pushing away the face of his all-too-close friend, Hanji.

"Excuse me, what? I can't hear anything because you can't keep your f#cking mouth shut at the most inopportune times, Hanji."

Without a moment of hesitation, Hanji sat down right next to Eren. It was a four seated table, so she had space.

"I haven't seen you in about a month, Levi! Why haven't you called?" She complained, making herself situated next to a stranger to her.

"Because I didn't want to. I thought the reason would be clear by now." He calmly sipped on his water, holding it in his 'weird' way, as some describe it.

"That's mean. Oh, and who is this? Is he your date, Levi? Are you two going out?" Hanji scooted yet even closer to Eren to inspect the poor, bewildered teenager. "He's cute! Can I cut him open sometime? I would totally love to see his muscles..." Eren gave a squeak of complete fear as he scooted as close to the window as he could possibly manage.

"Hanji, you're scaring him. Now, if you would kindly go away." It was more of an order than a question. "By the way, you'll have to wait until he's dead, and I'm pretty sure that he can take care of himself just fine."

"But Levi-."

"Leave." The word made Eren flinch, but Hanji's smile never left.

Levi sighed, knowing that nothing would make her leave. "Eren, don't worry about being murdered in the middle of the night. A simple way to put it, she's a pathologist."

Receiving a look of relief on Eren's behalf, Levi was glad that Eren knew exactly what he was talking about, because he hated explaining things, no matter how simple.

Come to think of it, Eren wasn't entirely stupid, as far as intelligence goes.

The waitress came to their table after what seemed to be an eternity. Levi stabbed at one of the raviolis on his plate, eyeing it viciously as if he were a giant eyeing its prey.

Hanji merely sat there, and ordered something herself.

For the next half hour, the three ate happily, even Levi, as Eren and Hanji became more comfortable in conversing. Levi never finished, in which Eren offered to eat the rest.

So Eren had his fair share of both ravioli and spaghetti. Eren used Levi's fork, obviously okay with the other's germs, while the other found it slightly disgusting. Hanji thought it was cute, and claimed it as an 'indirect kiss'.

Eren and Levi said their goodbyes to Hanji, and for the rest of the day, Eren watched movies with Levi. It wasn't planned, but he'd texted Mikasa to let her know where he was. Eren spent the night on the couch later.

It was a good day, Levi thought, in the least.

(Okay. :D)


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Eren and Levi spend the morning together. ouo)

Levi woke up with a start, wiping cold sweat away from his porcelain forehead as the little hints of the nightmare drained away, slowly being forgotten by he who dreamt. Glancing at his clock, it took his silver eyes a moment to discern exactly what those red digits read. 5:46.

It was still dark out, but Levi didn't bother going back to bed. He felt refreshed, the first time in a long time, and he knew that sleeping any longer would only give him the urge to stay in bed all day.

Slipping out of his king-sized bed with satin sheets and pillow covers, he made his way to his walk-in closet, and chose an outfit out of his many.

Settling with a grey tank top, a black hoodie, a regular pair of blue jeans and black dress shoes, he made his way to the living room. The room was dimly lit, from the lamp posts outside. Letting out a sigh, Levi went to the other side of the room.

Nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard soft breathing, he reached for the light switch, only stopping a few millimeters from it when he remembered that Eren never went home.

The little brat was sleeping on the couch and drooling a little bit, the glistening apparent on his face, and Levi wished he could kick the other in the stomach and yell at him for getting the disgusting fluid all over his couch, but he couldn't.

The raven found Eren slightly endearing.

Eren was on his back, one arm dangling off the side of the couch, and the other slung over his forehead. Not the most eloquent but Levi found it to be adorable nonetheless.

And let out a small curse for letting himself think so.

With a slight moan of disturbance, Eren opened his turquoise eyes slightly, light reflecting off of them prettily as his eyes focused on who was standing right in front of him. Levi took in what he could of the pretty sight before Eren shot up, before lowering back down from the dizziness that ensued. Levi merely sighed at this.

"Levi...? Is something wrong?" He yawned, and rubbed his eyes cutely. Levi scowled at him.

"Did I say something was wrong, you little brat? No." His tone was flat, as always, and Eren visibly jumped the tiniest bit at this.

"Well... waking me up at the butt-crack of dawn... What time is it even?" Eren looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and his groggy voice was laced with hints of annoyance.

Obviously Eren prefers to sleep in.

"Almost 6. Do you have a problem with what time I get up in my household?" Levi all but growled at the other. The audacity of him to complain about sleeping habits.

For nightmares were the usual. It was a rarity for him to not dream at all, and even more so to have a dream.

"Well, no..." The brunette started.

"Then don't complain, kid. Not everyone has way too much free time like you do."

Eren glared at the remark. "Are you implying that I have no life?"

"If the shoe fits, brat." Levi retorted, crossing his arms and staring down at the other, who seemed to be fuming now.

Eren's face was red from both anger and humility. "Yeah, okay. Of all the people I know, you're the one telling me this? I barely know you. Who gave you the right?" He whispered menacingly, standing up and using his height to intimidate as much as he could possibly manage.

Though, not even close enough to scare the shorter, who glared up at the other. "I didn't know I wasn't allowed to say what I wanted here."

"Well, obviously you haven't heard of the expression, 'If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.' Then again, you probably don't know how to compliment anyone on anything because you're stuck up and judgemental, now aren't you?"

Much to Levi's slight surprise, the other didn't back down even a little when his glare sharpened to daggers. "Watch it, brat."

"No! You can be okay sometimes, but you're horrible other times. You're pushy, bossy, and you act like the world should bow down to you because you're rich." Eren seethed through gritted teeth, inching closer. "No wonder you're all alone." His eyes softened at this, the rest of his words lowering to a softer whisper, a mixture of being timid and anger.

Levi was slightly hurt by his words, but never let it show on his face. He never let anything show on his face.

Unlike the other.

"What happened?" The words left his mouth before he knew it.

"... Nothing that's any of your business." Eren's expressioned changed from anger, to confusion, fear and sadness with a hint of seeing something he didn't want to, ending up at a worried and sad expression. Said brunette sat down on the couch and re-directed his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I spoke out of line and I said hurtful things, contradictory to the expression I've told." His voice was soft and full of sorrow. Levi sighed, and sat down next to him.

"No, you're right. I'm a horrible person. I've just never met anyone who was any different from the way I am now." His voice had lowered to a whisper as well. He crossed his legs and slung one arm on the back of the couch.

"Oh." Was all he recieved in reply.

"Not gonna ask?"

"It's none of my business. If you wanted to tell me, then you would." The other shrugged sheepishly.

The two shared a long moment of silence before Eren spoke up. "You wanted to know what happened, right?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Levi replied, tone uncaring.

Eren took a shuddering breath before continuing. "I saw her... die. Before my very eyes. Mercilessly."

"Her?" Levi questioned.

"My mother." The word mother as soft and full of love as Levi had ever heard. "Two men... broke into our house. Demanding something about... about a payment. My father..." He stopped, taking another breath and leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs and hiding his face in his hands.

"My father was a doctor. But he researched on much more than a normal doctor would have. He believed in making a concoction of all his previous works, perfected. Everything he's done up until then was trying to make a serum that would speed up the process of healing. When I was a child, due to genetics, I healed twice as slow as every other kid. A small scrape would last up to a month, no matter how shallow."

"How did that lead up to her death?" Levi asked, and Eren sat up to look at him.

"The more research he did, the more we were put into debt. His payments from work could never keep up with what he spent on perfecting it. Soon, he took durastic measures in getting loans from people we didn't even know about until later, after she was murdered. My mother hid Mikasa and I before going down to face them. She told us to wait until she returned, but..." A small sniffle was audible to Levi as Eren trailed off.

Levi took it upon himself to finish the other's sentence, words soft and almost at the tone of speaking to himself, "... She never came back."

Eren nodded, wiping his eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm not a good person either, Levi." Eren stared down at his hands. "I don't know how to control my temper, and I say hurtful things because of it."

'Is this kid serious?' Levi asked himself, before sighing. "There's almost not a single person in this world who hasn't insulted someone else once or twice. I provoked you, no?"

"... I don't remember." He shrugged. "It was something I said in the heat of the moment, you know? But that doesn't change the fact that I said it, and I should be a little more careful about what I say to anyone."

"I suppose you're lucky that it was to me, huh, brat?" Levi crossed his arms behind his head, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. He noticed how it began to become slightly brighter in the room.

"Pft. I was only lucky that you didn't kill me." The other chuckled dryly. "If looks could kill, I would be dead over a hundred times by now."

"Hey, Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He stated flatly, standing up, before pausing.

"But, Eren... you said that you would heal slowly as a child, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wounds from your little spat from over a week ago are still there." The raven pointed out, and Eren visibly stiffened.

All of a sudden, Eren's stomach growled loudly. Said male chuckled before standing up.

"I'll explain after I eat." He said, before taking a moment to stretch. Levi got a nice view of a toned abdomen and the curve of a V on his hipbones.

"Delicious." Levi found himself muttering involuntarily, and it took everything he had not to blush.

"I'm sorry?" Eren stopped stretching and looked down at the other, confused.

"I was thinking that pancakes would be delicious." Levi felt pretty proud of himself for playing it off so easily.

"Oh. Yeah. Do you want me to make them?"

"You idiot, you're the guest." Levi waved him off, making his way to the kitchen.

"Oh. Okay. Let me help at least." Eren followed, and Levi could almost see the dog ears and tail.

"... Only if you want."

A half hour later, there was smoke in the kitchen and flour _everywhere._

The two males were sitting, covered in flour and motionless.

"You're not a very good cook, Levi."

"I'm not the one who dropped the whole bag of flour, brat." Came a retort.

More silence. Levi sneezed and white powder went everywhere, settling on the flour that was already occupying the ground.

Once again, silence.

Eren burst out laughing, rolling around and clutching his sides while Levi mumbled, "It's not funny."

Their morning was counterproductive, to say in the least.

(Yeha okay.)


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. It seems that the time between each update becomes farther and farther apart. ;u; I'm gomen.)

After all the flour from the duo's early morning shenanigans had been cleaned up properly, and the kitchen cleaner than it was originally, both settled for pop tarts.

"Pop tarts seem like they're kind of your thing, huh, Levi?" Asked Eren as he chewed on one, relaxing on the couch, next to the other.

"I'm too lazy to cook for myself most of the time." He shrugged, nibbling on one of his own.

"Why don't you hire someone?"

"The last time I did that, the kitchen was a mess. Not to mention the food didn't taste as good as it should have been. Needless to say, it was a waste of time, money, and my precious cleaning products."

Eren snorted. He seemed to do that a lot, Levi mused. "Precious, huh? You make it sound like being sanitary is the best thing in the world."

"Maybe it's because I feel like I can't wash off the dirt and grime that was my past." He shrugged.

"Whoa, that was deep. Where'd Levi go?" Eren looked around for the male sitting next to him, and Levi growled.

"Or maybe it's because being gross and disgusting isn't a plus for me. Was that a short joke, brat?"

"Hmm." Eren hummed, taking a bite of his pop tart, chewing, then swallowing. "It's hard to say..."

"Oh, is it now?" Levi glared, flicking the tanned flesh of the other's forehead. This led to Eren nearly dropping his pop tart as he reached up to rub his forehead. "Ow."

"Pft. You're such a pansy." Levi crossed his legs, finishing up his breakfast.

"Hey now. Pansies don't punch people who try to hit on their sisters, and accuse them of incest." Eren grumbled, obviously not pleased by his encounter with Jean.

"So, about your wounds."

"What about them?"

"They're still there, but almost gone." Levi pointed out for the second time, but Eren didn't stiffen.

"Well, I guess I did say I would tell you after breakfast." He took a deep breath after finishing up his own, and setting his balled-up fists in his lap, staring down at them. "I told you how I was weak as a child, due to genetics, and how I took a long time to heal, right? And about how my father went through the trouble and research to find out how to make one heal." When he recieved a nod of confirmation from Levi, he gave a small smile and continued.

"I never said he didn't succeed."

"So... he did?"

"More than he should have. He injected me with it when I was younger, and after that, it took less time to heal. But the more time passes, the faster it works. It kind of... scares me."

"Why's that?" Levi shifted from his position with crossed legs to lean forward, mainly to get a good look at Eren's face.

"Because, if anyone besides you and my sister found out about this, who knows what they would do to me? My dad's a wanted criminal, Levi, I never told you that. Where he went, who knows? But..." He trailed off, and Levi put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"But what?"

"What if.. he's not done yet?" Eren questions.

"You're afraid of..?" The raven raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm afraid my sister is going to get involved. She knows about half of what you do now." Eren shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I never told her." He shrugged. "I've known her since we were little, but dad injected me when she wasn't around-." Eren was cut off by Levi, of course.

"No, why would you tell me, if you're not even willing to tell your own family?"

And that's what got Eren. He lifted his head up, and turned to look at the other, confused. "... To be honest, I couldn't tell you for the life of me. The only thing I can say is.."

"Brat, you have a bad habit of trailing off a lot."

"Sorry. This is an uncomfortable subject."

"You don't have to finish, then." Levi offered.

The brunette gave a low, dry chuckle that send shivers up Levi's spine. "I've gotta finish what I've started. I just... I feel like I've known you my entire life. Like, if we were to never talk again, it would feel like I've lost a close friend of mine from childhood."

"You'd trust a random stranger more than your sister?"

"I don't know, Levi. I don't know anymore. Did I ever know?" Eren questioned softly, staring deep into Levi's silver eyes.

"Knowing you as much as I barely do, you've probably never known." He shrugged.

"Huh. The words you speak are deep when you don't know it." Eren smiled.

"I'm not the only one, Eren." And the ghost of a smile played on Levi's lips, not going unnoticed by Eren himself.

"I'll see you later, then." The taller of the two said his goodbyes. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the night." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "And for listening to me, without thinking me a freak."

"What your father has done to you and involved you in doesn't mean it's your fault. You're better than any freak I've ever met."

"Thanks, Levi." He repeated. The two held eye contact for a moment, and Eren leaned forward, kissing his cheek and bolting out the door, shutting it behind him.

It took Levi a moment to process what had happened, before he brought a hand up to his cheek, ghosting over where Eren previously placed his soft, sweet-looking lips for a fraction of a second.

'I'm never going to wash my cheek again,' Levi thought, grimacing at how the thought made him sound like an obsessive girl in love, nevertheless blushing at the action.


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin. :D)

He didn't expect that he would never hear the end of it when he'd told a certain curious woman, a week later, of Eren spending the night.

"_You liiiike him~." _A voice drawled out on the phone, and Levi shook his head. He facepalmed, remembering that his friend couldn't see him, and sighed. Thunder crashed outside his mansion, but sincerely, the man could care less as he paced around his bedroom, arguing with a certain woman who couldn't keep her mouth shut.

In this case, the topic was Eren.

"No, I don't. Butt out, $hitty four-eyes." The raven stated bluntly, and his friend-_aquaitance, _he reminded himself-let out a high-pitched whine.

"But Levi, you can't just deny your feelings like that! I saw how you looked at him back at the restaurant! Try telling me something like that even after I've seen everything."

"Everything?" He asked, his tone incredulous. "There was nothing in your so called 'everything', Hanji. You must be delusional."

"That was deep." Hanji let out a soft chuckle. "Why do you deny this oh so very much? He even spent the night, right? I bet you guys had a lot of time to talk, and other things too-." The brunette female started with a cat-calling tone, and he was quick to shut her down.

"We didn't do anything," he growled at the other. "And even if we did, it's none of your business."

"Yeah, sure, 'didn't do anything'. Okay." She chuckled. "Well, what did you do then, if you didn't supposedly, 'do the do'?"

"Were you not just listening. Oh my God, why do I even try." Levi brought a hand to his forehead once again, sliding it down his porcelain face in exasperation, because Hanji just _wouldn't _stop pestering him about Eren after he went on the so called 'date' and even went as far as to let him spend the night.

"Don't deny it, Levi-." She'd tried to start again.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FOOD-GUZZLING GOSSIP HOLE AND LISTEN." He shouted, losing his temper.

"Levi." Her tone was a little more serious now, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I wish you wouldn't barge in on other people's personal lives and make it your business-." She cut him off.

"You have it bad, don't you?" Hanji's voice beheld now a tone of truth, and Levi was starting to question it.

"... I don't know anymore. I just met him, though. Give him some time. For Christ's sake, he doesn't even know how old I am. Though, he did assume I would be old when he first met me... h3ll, Hanji, I don't know." He repeated the phrase once again, close to flopping on his bed like a troubled teenager. Of course, he avoided doing so, but only by so much.

"Levi, you don't need to worry about anything. As long as you don't force yourself onto him like the perverted old man you are," This earned her a growl of annoyance, before she continued, "then he'll come to you. Easy as that." The pathologist reassured him, and for some strange reason, he felt himself ease up a little.

"... Fine. Whatever." He replied with an apathetic tone, but she knew better as she chuckled.

There was a knock at his door; a quick, frantic rapping. Levi sighed, making his way out of his bedroom-where he had been pacing all the while-to answer it.

"Just a second Hanji." He opened the door to reveal a soaked Eren, who looked absolutely _terrified._ Levi caught onto this as Eren held his arm, most specifically applying pressure in the crook of his elbow.

"... Hanji, I'm going to have to call you back." He hung up before she could say anything against it and threw his phone on the couch, ushering Eren in.

"Eren, what happened? No, wait, stay here, I'll get a towel. Sit on the couch." Levi ordered the other male.

"But it will get wet." Eren croaked, his voice hoarse. Flinching as the raven pointedly glared at him, he decided not to deny the request any longer and sat down.

Levi came and went, handing him a towel and going into the kitchen to grab the other a glass of water and heat up more water for hot chocolate, because Eren was shivering like there was no tomorrow.

Once these actions were completed, and one glass was emptied and set on the table, the other in Eren's hands, Levi sat next to him, stroking his sopping wet hair.

"Can you tell me what happened, Eren?" Levi asked, voice soft and soothing. Eren swallowed audibly.

"My.. I told you about... _him."_ Eren started, shakily.

"_Him._" He drawled out, before a flash of realization hit him. Eren saw the look on his face and bit his lip, tears threatening to spill over the brim.

"What did that b stard do to you...?" He asked softly, before gritting his teeth. "I'll kill him. I swear, I'm going to kill him." Smiling bitterly, he looked up to Eren once again. "Do I have permission?"

Levi's only response was Eren burying his face in the raven's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Levi spoke again.

"Let me see your arm." It wasn't a harsh command, more like.. a friendly piece of advice, maybe?

Slowly and hesitantly, he did as the other told him to. There was indeed a small hole where it was apparent there used to be a needle.

And it was rapidly healing.

Silver orbs widened in sudden bewilderment and confusion, before looking up to Eren.

"... Explain what happened, from the very beginning."

Eren did as he was told. His father had managed to get into the house and kidnap Eren while he was sleeping, and Eren woke up in a small forest, where his father injected him with a strange serum. The brunette managed to get away before all was injected, though, and realized in a dizzy haze that Levi's house was around the area when he'd made it to the street.

He ran, and ran, until he made it, despite how he was feeling.

The sore throat wasn't from running, but from screaming, Levi realized.

Whatever was in the serum, it _hurt. _It hurt Eren, and now...?

Eren was a valuable test subject due to this.

"Don't worry, Eren. Where's your sister?"

"Spending the night at a friend of her's..." He stated softly, and Levi nodded.

"There's no question about it then." He stood up, locking the door. "You're spending the night. I'll have the servants lock up everything."

"Servants? But there's no one here..." Eren looked confused.

"I have some, to be honest, who tend to the gardens outside. You've just never seen them. After we can assure you're safe, I'll show them to you, okay? Occasionally, they'll lock up the mansion, if ever I feel threatened." Levi promised, grimacing at quick flashbacks of his previous lifestyle before this peaceful, calm one.

"Threatened?" Eren asked, and Levi merely shrugged.

"I didn't have the nicest childhood, like I've said. Sometimes, it might come back to bite me in the ss. Problem?" His recieved a frantic shaking of the head, and a smirk played on his lips.

"Okay. Do you want to sleep on the couch again, or do you want to sleep with me?" Eren blushed heavily, but he couldn't deny anything.

"I'd feel safer if I slept with you, to be honest." His meek, timid voice was different from his usual, obnoxious tone.

"It's okay, Eren." He started stroking the other's hair once again, before helping him up.

"I don't know if I have any clothing that will fit you, so it's either you give something a little tighter a try, or sleep in boxers."

"I usually don't wear much clothing while I sleep anyway, so..."

"You'll shower in the morning, no question. Come with me." Levi grabbed his hand, and pulled him along.

About 15 minutes later, the two were in bed, facing each other. Levi's eyes were closed, and Eren was staring at the other.

In the darkness, of course.

"Brat, stop staring." Eren jumped at the sudden sentence spoken, before looking away sheepishly.

"... How did you know?"

Levi chuckled. "I know you that well, I suppose. Good night."

"Wait, Levi." Eren interrupted the other.

"Hn?" He hummed, and Eren sighed.

"Promise me that you won't leave me?"

"Brat." Levi's shorter but infinitely stronger arms encircled the other, who hugged back.

"I promise." The words were spoken softly. A small smile made its way onto Eren's face, of comfort.

And they fell asleep like that.

(I got lazy, I'm sorry.)


	9. Chapter 9

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. This is based off the idea from MissFunkySocks ((THANKYOU ILY)) so here. :D Fluffies.)

He was in a dark, dark room. To the point where the table he was laying on and he himself were glowing, luminous in the uncharacteristic black of the room he was in.

What room was he in even?

He found that he couldn't move his limbs, and upon further inspection, he was strapped down with leather. The brunette felt numb, and everything became slightly blurry as another figure began to glow in the room.

And to be honest to himself, Eren knew who it was.

Wished he may, wished he might, but he couldn't will the man away.

That made it all the more terrifying for him, for the main fact that this man, this phosphorescent figure, holding a syringe he knew all too well but hated with a passion, was standing right in front of him.

"Dad.." He whispered, turquoise eyes widening in pure terror, but the words fell on deaf ears.

The grown man was taking slow, agonizing steps toward Eren. At first, the younger male thought this was a dream, but it hit him that it was far from.

Not a nightmare, either.

_A memory._

"Dad... no, get away from me.." His words became frantic as his father held up the syringe. Eren tried to wrestle his arm away, hoping he could somehow manage to slip out of the bond, but it was no use.

His father grabbed his arm to stop him from struggling and to get a clear shot.

And in it went.

Eren could feel the same pain he'd felt previously tearing through his veins, making his blood seem to boil with an unseen fire they beheld.

He screamed as loud as his lungs would let him, but to him, it sounded quiet.

The brunette soon began to hear the faint, resounding voice of someone... familiar.

Nonetheless, he screamed, but the pain seemed to lessen?

He shot straight up, and cried out in pain once again. This time, it didn't sound far away.

Another person cried out as well.

Once he was back to reality, he'd realized that he'd sat up and rammed his forehead into that of a very worried Levi's, who'd sat up and tried to wake him up.

"You were having a nightmare." The raven stated flatly. Eren rubbed his forehead and directed his eyes elsewhere.

"... Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He murmured, trying to will the memory away.

"I'd rather be struck on the forehead a dozen times than watch you suffer through something like that, be it a nightmare or not." The other brushed off his apology.

A bright red flush spread across his cheeks as he stared at the other incredulously. "Why...?"

Levi ignored that question, because he didn't know the answer himself. "But no more than a dozen." To this, Eren stared at him blankly, before letting out a peal of-relieved, maybe-laughter.

"You're so silly." Eren replied, giggling all the while.

"Whatever kid. Will you be okay?" Levi asked, laying back down and pulling Eren down with him.

"Hn... I think so. It was just a dream afterall."

"Nightmare." Levi corrected.

"Memory." Eren retorted, before covering it up with a cough. "I mean, yeah, a nightmare."

Levi gave him a look that said, 'You're so weird I don't know what to do with you,' before sighing and stroking the other male's hair gently. "Whatever. Go back to sleep, Eren."

Eren frowned at how harsh that sounded, but assumed Levi didn't mean to make it sound that way. He complied, relaxing under the delicate touch of the older.

"Goodnight, Levi." He said again, for the second time that night.

"Goodnight, Eren." The other responded. Before long, his breathing began to even out. Eren waited a little longer, before snuggling up to his chest, reveling in the warmth and comfort it provided.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, though, when Levi wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Instead, though, he let out a very un-manly squeak.

Levi let out a low rumble of laughter, before getting as close to Eren as he could. Eren just played it off, and soon enough, he fell asleep as well.

Good dreams were in store for the green-eyed boy that night.

(Thanks again, MissFunkySocks :D I appreciate it!)


End file.
